


Just Once More

by Amikotsu



Series: Whumptober Prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Human shield, M/M, Prostitution, Uchiha Obito-centric, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: Over the course of six months, Obito had built a life with Kakashi. They ignored the fact that their relationship was built upon an exchange of money; they ignored the fact that they lived in motels and backseats. Obito had fallen in love, and Kakashi was slow to catch up.





	Just Once More

Afternoon sunlight filtered in through the parted burgundy curtains, the single line of light revealing numerous dust particles in the air. Obito lay on his side, head resting on his right forearm, eyes trailing along the length of the curtains, watching the way the particles came into existence and disappeared, over and over again. A sigh drew his attention away from the window, so he reached to his right, fingers sliding across warm, slightly damp sheets to make contact with Kakashi’s bare chest. Obito hummed, as if in agreement. The sigh had been long, drawn-out, whether from resignation or bliss, Obito couldn’t tell. Sex always left Obito lethargic, all too eager to curl up and doze off, but sex left Kakashi restless. Sometimes they talked. In the beginning, they had talked about their everyday lives, but they’d realized rather quickly that nothing of interest went on in their lives. Obito didn’t want to hear about Kakashi’s wife, and Kakashi didn’t want to hear about Obito’s clients. They discussed long-buried hopes and dreams; they discussed bittersweet memories and painful reminders. They’d started out as perfect strangers, and Obito was proud to say that he knew a lot about Kakashi, despite the lack of details about the man’s domestic life. Kakashi asked very little of him, in comparison to other clients, so Obito actually enjoyed their time together. Whenever Kakashi needed to unwind, Obito introduced something new to the bedroom. Last time, Obito had brought nipple clamps. That had been exciting. Just the thought had Obito sliding across the sheets to throw an arm around Kakashi’s waist. Outside of their time together, Kakashi didn’t really enjoy a lot of physical contact, so every touch meant a little more. Kakashi curled an arm around Obito and Obito pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s ribs, lips resting against a raised, discolored line, the scar from a hunting trip gone wrong. 

Obito knew they didn’t have much time left, but he refused to end the moment. Kakashi had a life outside of their meetings, a job and a family that made his life meaningful; Obito felt as if he had no real life at all. Obito bounced around a lot, going from bed to bed, club to club. Sometimes he felt like less of a person and more like a puppet. A higher power pulled the strings, dragging him around, making him perform. Obito had told himself he’d get out of the business, that he’d work until he had enough money to get a reliable form of transportation, but that had been six months ago. He didn’t have much to offer the world, beyond his body. He’d majored in French, because he’d wanted to move to France. He’d wanted to travel. He’d wanted to live life to the fullest. Then his grandmother had been diagnosed with Alzheimer’s, and suddenly life was less about traveling and more about treasuring the time they had left together. He always thought he’d feel dirty, whoring himself out, but Kakashi never made him feel dirty. Obito lowered his arm from Kakashi’s waist and dipped his hand beneath the sheet covering their bare bodies. He brushed his fingers over Kakashi’s right thigh, trailing them up and down. Another sigh, that one shorter, more pronounced. Obito stopped his attempts at teasing Kakashi and pulled his hand back.

“We can’t keep doing this, Obito.”

“Why?”

“She knows I’m not working late.”

“So keep visiting me on your lunch break. I’ll order in.”

Obito sat up, the sheet sliding down to his thighs, revealing more of himself. Kakashi sat up as well, though he made an effort to shield his lower half with the sheet. Frowning, Obito waited for Kakashi to argue against the idea, but Kakashi ran a hand through his messy hair, dyed locks parting for pale fingers, and heaved another sigh. Obito didn’t want a conversation of sighs and hums, not when they needed real communication. Kakashi had never mentioned ending their arrangement; Obito didn’t want to lose Kakashi. A thought surfaced that absolutely terrified him: He meant so little that Kakashi could easily walk away. Obito jabbed a bony knee into Kakashi’s thigh, putting more force behind it than necessary. Kakashi answered by slapping Obito’s exposed thigh. Obito hissed in pain and reached out to pinch Kakashi’s nose closed. The cheeky bastard simply parted his lips, making Obito’s attempt at revenge utterly useless. Obito wanted to talk about hopes and dreams again. Some part of him wanted to imagine a life where they could leave together. He wanted Kakashi to leave Rin. He wanted to leave the business. He found that part of himself disgusting. In the beginning, he’d steeled himself, but he’d let his guard down with Kakashi. Obito had sought something, some kind of haven, and Kakashi made their time together into that haven.

“You had to bring it up _after_ I slept with you,” Obito muttered, shaking his head. He’d given up on suffocation, but he toyed with the idea of pure mutilation. Kakashi took Obito’s right hand and squeezed, the light pressure dragging Obito from his angry thoughts. Years ago, he might have exploded; years ago, he might have resorted to physical violence. Right then, he yanked his hand back, denying himself that little comfort. “Get the hell out. You want to go? Get out. We’re done. You already fucked me, so you got what you wanted, bastard.”

“I had the feeling you wouldn’t handle this well,” Kakashi said, surprisingly calm. He pushed the sheet from over his body and turned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Obito thought about punching him in one of his kidneys, but settled for glaring daggers at his back. Kakashi bent down to retrieve his rumpled clothing from the floor, and Obito watched. His eyes trailed down the length of Kakashi’s spine, following the curve down to that nice, firm ass. Obito had told Kakashi so many times that he was handsome, beautiful, sexy, and Kakashi had loved the words, the adjectives bringing a smile to his tired face. Kakashi didn’t deserve those words. He didn’t deserve Obito. “I’m not ready to leave her,” Kakashi said, as if seeing right through Obito. 

“Leave. Stay. I don’t care what you do,” Obito snapped, forcing himself to look away from Kakashi. The small part of himself that had hoped for such an ending quickly shriveled up and ignited, the tiny flicker of flame fueling the scowl on Obito’s face. Kakashi eventually left the bed to finish dressing, but Obito kept his eyes on the curtain and those tiny dust particles hovering in the air. Kakashi’s break must have ended over twenty minutes ago, but Obito had thought that Kakashi had enjoyed their time together, that the man hadn’t been able to crawl out of bed and return to a job where he was underappreciated. Kakashi had been working up the nerve to end things. Obito felt foolish, and his own embarrassment did nothing but stoke the flames of his anger. “You weren’t going to leave her,” Obito eventually spoke, settling on those words. He revealed more of himself than intended. “Why would you leave her? You found some loser willing to sleep with you with no commitment at all.”

“You wanted me to leave my wife for you.” It wasn’t a question, and that had Obito scrambling for some sort of response. Kakashi turned to face him and he puffed up his cheeks for a moment, giving himself more time to formulate something more than a frustrated growl. He’d wanted that. More than anything. They’d been on over a hundred adventures together; they’d escaped their lives so many times. Obito wanted another adventure. He wanted one last, great escape.

“No!” Instead, he chose to lie. He felt dirty then, as if every touch he’d experienced over the last six months had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ruin him. Obito leaned over and grabbed the box of condoms from the bedside table and threw the box at Kakashi’s head. Kakashi caught the box and turned it around in his hands, eyes squinted as if he were actually reading the words on the box. “Why are you acting so damn surprised, huh? You’re the one coming in here talking about,” Obito began, his heart pounding in his chest, “talking about your miserable life and expecting me not to fall in love with your stupid ass!”

“What?” Kakashi crumbled. He dropped onto the edge of the bed and stared out at the wall. Obito swallowed, his mouth suddenly too dry. He didn’t think he’d fallen that hard, but the words had tumbled from his lips with such ease that he believed them, he knew them to be true. He’d fallen in love with some perverted paper-pusher from the west side, like he’d fallen right into some twisted fairytale. They'd been destined for a happy ending, but they’d stalled along the way. “This is my fault,” Kakashi finally spoke, as if the words would somehow make the situation better. 

“Exactly,” Obito huffed, throwing the sheet from over himself. He stood and went to collect his clothing from across the room. Kakashi had decided to throw the clothing across the room, which Obito had found funny, at the time. “It’s not like you get a handbook on prostitution,” Obito added, feeling as if he needed to defend himself a little more. Kakashi snorted, finding some humor in the words, and Obito found his lips twitching for a smile. “Would it have been so awful with me though?” Obito took his clothes back to the bed and threw them onto the mattress. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, his back to Kakashi. “I’d quit, you know. I would stop this,” Obito mumbled, closing his eyes. “You’re such a jerk.”

Someone knocked on the door and Obito narrowed his eyes, his anger shifting focus from Kakashi to the one interrupting their conversation. Kakashi made no move to answer the door, so Obito got up. Even though he was naked, he stayed behind the door and jerked it open until the chain stopped the motion. A young woman stood in the hallway, a paper bag in her hands. She gasped and took a step back, clearly startled. Obito hadn’t asked for room service, not that the cheap motel they had selected offered something even close to room service, so he looked from the paper bag to the woman’s eyes and back again. Her surprise had faded, though her cheeks gained more color, most likely from embarrassment. Her eyes strayed from him though, and she found Kakashi.

“Kakashi?”

“Rin?”

Rin. His wife. Obito looked her over once more, his anger and jealousy having colored her in violent shades of red and green. She looked at him again and Obito saw the moment when her shock turned to anger. She released her hold on the paper bag and let it fall. The contents spilled out onto the floor, but she quickly stepped over them to knock on the door a few times, silently demanding that Obito open the door the rest of the way. As Obito stepped away from the door, Kakashi took his place. Obito went over to the bed to grab his clothes and lock himself in the bathroom, but he heard the chain rattle and the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Obito grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around himself, then he sank onto the bed. Sighing, he covered his face with his hands and listened to the stomping signaling the woman’s approach. 

“How could you do this to me, Kakashi!” Rin stood in front of Obito, but Kakashi stepped between them, suddenly taking on the role of human shield. Rin moved around, trying to get a better look at Obito, but Kakashi blocked her view, time and time again. Obito thought he heard sniffling, so he let his hands fall from his face. Kakashi tried taking a few steps toward Rin, but her sniffling stopped and Kakashi quickly took a step back. “Move. I want to see him.” 

Kakashi had painted Rin as a wonderful woman. Obito knew she had a big heart, that she was a pediatric nurse; Obito knew that she remembered important dates and brought Kakashi lunch whenever he forgot his at home. Suddenly, the paper bag made sense. Someone must have seen Kakashi enter the motel, or maybe Rin had simply seen Kakashi’s car. He’d seen her as a monster. He’d hated her on principle alone. That was why he and Kakashi had decided not to discuss her. Together, they pretended that the rest of the world didn’t exist. She looked devastated, with tears in her eyes and black mascara running down her cheeks. Obito had a human shield though, and he took refuge in Kakashi’s shadow, happy to avoid the confrontation. He’d never encountered a client’s spouse before, so he knew nothing about the exchange. Rin stepped forward, raised a shaky hand, and moved to slap Kakashi, but she stopped short. She rested her palm on Kakashi’s wrinkled dress shirt, then Obito saw her take a step back. She put more distance between them.

“I can’t hit you, even if you deserve it. I’m so mad. I’m sad. I’m disappointed,” Rin rambled, raking her fingers through her brown hair. She’d been beautiful, at the beginning, but she looked like a disaster then. Obito was responsible for that sharp decline, and he couldn’t help but count that as a victory. She knew exactly how he felt. She looked exactly as he looked on the inside. “Did you know he was married?”

“No,” Kakashi answered, still hiding Obito, shielding him. Obito opened his mouth to correct Kakashi, but Kakashi looked back at him and mouthed the word _no_, as if to dissuade him from making things worse. Rin looked between the two, then she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving the door hanging wide open. Kakashi took a few steps forward, clearly wanting to follow her, but he stopped and his shoulders dropped. Obito saw the moment when Kakashi curled in on himself. 

“You shouldn’t have lied for me. She knows I’m a homewrecker,” Obito frowned, forcing himself to his feet. He gripped the sheet in his left fist, concealing his lower half from view, and went to stand behind Kakashi. He pressed his chest against Kakashi’s back and wrapped his right arm around the man’s waist. “You should go get her. You can probably catch her. You know the elevator takes forever,” Obito whispered against Kakashi’s shoulder. It was wrong of him to want Kakashi to stay, but he did. He wanted to swallow the words he’d said, to let the acid in his gut devour them. 

“She shouldn’t have been here,” Kakashi said, shaking his head. He didn’t push Obito away, so they stayed together, in a half-embrace. Obito didn’t know what to say to make Kakashi feel better, not after the image of Rin failing to slap her cheating husband. Obito would have punched his cheating husband, after all. “What was she doing here?”

“She brought you lunch,” Obito sighed, motioning toward the mess in front of the open door. Kakashi snorted, then he sighed, another long, drawn-out sigh. Obito thought about encouraging Kakashi to leave again, but he chose to be selfish. Kakashi had stayed. For whatever reason, the man had stayed. “Are you sure you don’t want to go after her?”

“I don’t want things to end this way between us.”

“Look, I’m a grown man. I’ll be fine.” He relied on sexism then, silently hoping that Kakashi wouldn’t see underneath the underneath. Kakashi placed a hand atop Obito’s right hand, stroking along Obito’s hand and forearm. Obito turned so that his cheek against against Kakashi. He stared at the window again, at the sun that had dipped dangerously low. The lighting had changed, though the dust still drifted through the sliver of sunshine. “If you don’t leave now, I don’t think I’ll be able to let go,” Obito admitted, his voice cracking. Kakashi stopped stroking his arm and Obito felt the absence of the man’s touch. “She’s probably ugly crying in her car.” He said the words to make himself feel better, but they did nothing to stop the growing ache in his chest. When Kakashi didn’t move, Obito gritted his teeth. He had dozens of questions he wanted to ask, and he held tightly to each one, unwilling to bare himself in that way. Not with Kakashi. Not anymore.

“I’m sorry, Obito,” Kakashi spoke, voice surprisingly gentle. Though Kakashi had apologized, they lingered there for several more minutes. When Kakashi had the courage to move, Obito let his arm fall from around Kakashi’s waist. He watched the man walk out of his life again, just once more. He lost himself in thoughts of Paris. He allowed himself one last imaginary life with Kakashi. And they were happy, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want this ending, because I wanted Kakashi to leave Rin and run off with Obito, but I decided to try something different. I usually pair Rin with Obito, so I paired her with Kakashi. I usually kill her off (because I don't like her and killing her off is actually the kindest thing I can do for her), so I decided to give her marriage troubles and a hint at a better ending. :/


End file.
